


The Governor's Hand

by writersstudy



Series: MX Winter Bingo [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Class Differences, It's very vague, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Steampunk, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: “You’re early,” he said in lieu of greeting. The customer shrugged.“I haven’t finished fixing it yet,” the owner continued, raising an eyebrow.“I’m not here for my arm,” the customer replied, “I’m here for you.”





	The Governor's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Steampunk
> 
> Monsta X Winter Bingo (B2)

The sky overhead was gray with smoke from the factories. Through the streets, a slow-moving line of laborers trudged their way home. Tucked between two large housing buildings sat a tiny shop with a creaky sign hanging over the door. The paint on the sign was long-faded, but if one looked close enough, they could see the letters etched into the metal anyway.  _ Im’s Repairs. _

The inside looked less like a store and more like a doctor’s office, and maybe it really was. The back room housed a workshop, with tools scattered around what appeared to be an exam table. There were no customers inside at the moment and the owner could be found in this workshop, tinkering on what looked like a hand.

From the front of the shop, a bell tinkled, signaling the arrival of a customer. The owner of the shop brushed metal shavings off his hands and walked to the front to greet the man that had entered. 

“You’re early,” he said in lieu of greeting. The customer shrugged.

“I haven’t finished fixing it yet,” the owner continued, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not here for my arm,” the customer replied, “I’m here for you.” The owner sighed and motioned for the customer to follow him.

“If you distract me, I will kick you out,” he warned as he took his seat at the workbench and pulled his goggles down over his eyes. The customer merely hopped up on the table and adjusted his leather vest. He peered around the workshop as the repairman continued to tinker with the hand. It took another hour before it was fixed and he was able to reattach it to the arm it came from. 

“Here,” he said gruffly, “try that out.” The customer took it with a wide smile and slid the metal contraption over his stump of an elbow. The leather straps connect over top of his shoulder, leaving the device connected tightly but still mobile. He moved his arm around, testing the bend of the different joints. It creaked a few times but held up. 

“You’ve done it again, Kyunie,” he announced, “a perfect repair.” The repairman grumbled under his breath as he put his tools away. 

“That’s the last time I’m fixing that for you,” he said, “next time you break it, you can just live without it.” The customer rolled his eyes, knowing Changkyun wasn’t serious. He’d be back here in another few months, complaining of the same problems. 

It was like a game they played, the customer breaking his metal limbs and bringing them to Changkyun just for the chance to see the repairman. Otherwise, they were all but banned from seeing each other. Changkyun was of the laborer class; the customer was from the government.

“The leg’s been creaky again,” he said as he played with the metal fingers, bending them repeatedly. With a sigh, Changkyun grabbed an oil can and crouched down. He tested the joint, bending it in all its possible directions while pouring oil over it. 

“It’ll hold for a while yet,” he said, “bring it back in a few weeks and I’ll fix it for good.” It was as good of an invitation as the customer was going to get. He hopped off the table with a soft thud and approached the repairman.

“What do I owe you?” he asked, stepping into the younger man’s space. Changkyun looked up at him, almost defiant.

“I’ll send the bill to the Parliament,” he said evenly, “as always.” 

“Are you sure that what I owe you is something Parliament can give you?” the customer asked. He didn’t give Changkyun a chance to answer before kissing him deeply. He pressed Changkyun’s back into the workbench, nearly tipping him over in his eagerness. When he finally pulled away, the younger man’s lips were swollen and his eyes seemed lost.

“You know we can’t do that in here,” he said quietly, “it’s not safe.” The customer sighed and stepped back. 

“And if I were to call you to me? For a home repair?” He pretended not to see the smile that Changkyun hid behind a shadow.

“I suppose you’ll have to see, won’t you?” he said. He led the way back to the front of the shop, dropping the older man’s hand once they stepped into the light.

“I’ll see you soon for routine maintenance then,” he said, voice becoming cold as the bell jingled and a new customer stepped into the shop.

“Yes,” the customer replied in kind, “I’ll send for you.” Changkyun nodded, face stiff as the customer walked toward the door of the shop.

“Have a good evening, Governor,” he called after him. The customer smiled and disappeared into the evening.


End file.
